A Mad Hatter Love
by Shumpei.chan
Summary: Hatter has been desiring our Prince Charming for quite some time now! What does our Prince think in return? Hatter/Charming Dom/sub


Disclaimer: I do not own anything that goes into the making of "Once Upon a Time." Including but not limited to: characters, story, idea...etc.

Just borrowing for a brief period :3

Pairing: Mad Hatter(Jefferson) / Prince Charming(David)

Note: He is not with Snow! So won't be including her in this one-shot!

Mad Hatter/Jefferson POV

I can't stop thinking about him. His beautiful smile, fair skin, hypnotic blue eyes…it all haunts me. In fact, I would even go so far as to say it drives me _insanely mad_. He's all I think about. When I dream, I only dream of him. It usually involves him and me in his palace, more specifically in his bedroom on top of his bed naked, sweaty, limbs tangled, and lips locked within each other. And even when I finally do wake up from my secret fantasy, all I want is to look into my Prince's beautiful oceanic eyes and hold him as close as possible and never let go.

I decided to take a walk into town and see if I could try and relieve my mind off of him. I am hungry anyways; I also wouldn't mind a cheese burger. Well to Granny's it is. As I rounded the corner, a jogger not paying attention to his surroundings, crashed into me causing us both to fall. As we fell I grabbed onto his hips to prevent injury. The guy, shocked, just stares at me with wide blue eyes and just then is when I realized just who he was. The person that's lying on top of me is none other the very same Prince that's been visiting me in my fantasies. My very own Prince Charming.

"David how nice to see you" I whispered as his face slightly reddened as I tightened my hold on his hips. How interesting I made him blush. Maybe I have a chance with the Prince after all.

"Oh my, Jefferson I'm so sorry!" David says while standing up and offering me a hand which I so willingly took.

"My my, David fear not, for it is always my pleasure. But if I may ask what's the hurry?"

"Not really in a hurry more like just taking a light jog, trying to take my mind off of some things." He said while scanning his eyes over my torso then back up to me.

"Well why don't you come have a burger with me I was just on my way to Granny's and I'd be absolutely delighted if you'd joined me." I hungrily said as smirked at the sight before me. God, have I mentioned how much I love running shorts?

David looked down with a flushed face and said, "Maybe next time I don't have any money with me."

"Oh that's nothing at all! Come it's on me! Think of it as an apology for interrupting your run!" Before he had a chance to protest further I grabbed him by his hand and started to walk towards Granny's. His hand felt so soft I wonder how the rest of him feels. I'll have to make it a point to find out later.

It wasn't until we finally reached Granny's that the Prince let go of my hand. He reached for the door and held it open for me. "Well how Charming of you." I couldn't help myself the pun was far too irresistible. But I guess it was worth it because the Prince flashed me a toothy grin.

"I try, got a lot to live up to you know, family name and all. So where do you want to sit? I was thinking maybe in the back booth over there?"

"Anything for you my Prince." I said as I placed my hand on his lower back to guide him towards the booth he mentioned. He slightly stiffened, and face reddened but made no move to remove my hand. And I sure as hell wasn't going to stop if my touch was welcomed.

"Hey boys what can I start you out with?" Asked granny, notepad in hand and grin on her face.

"Start us with two beers and I'm going to want a cheeseburger." I said and looked at David to see if he knew what he wanted yet.

"I'll have the same. No pickles." David smiled and turned to me when Granny left and said "So thanks for this I appreciate it, maybe next time I can take you somewhere."

"As long as there's a next time," I said as David's eyes widened slightly, "So what's on your mind that's bothering you?"

"I don't think that's something I want to talk about, it's extremely complicated."

"I'm the Mad Hatter, I'm all about complicated." I said as I winked at him.

But just as he was about to say something Granny walked up with our drinks and food. David chugged about half his beer when he got it; maybe I'm making him nervous.

As we finished our meal we ended up drinking a couple more beers and by this point David's face was slightly flushed. I paid the tab and when we walked outside David turned to me and said "I'm really having a good time Jefferson, thanks for everything."

I grabbed David's hand again and said "Well the fun doesn't have to end, come over to my place! I have more beer there and I rather have company anyway. The solace of that place is enough to drive someone mad."

"Alright sounds like fun, let's go." David in his induced state only tightened his hold on my hand and started to walk in any direction. How adorable.

"David it's the other way, why don't you let me lead the way."

"Ha Ha! I knew that! Let's go!"

As we made it back to my place David was definitely starting to get comfortable being around me, at least that's why he's sitting so distractingly close. I could catch the faintest smell of crisp woods. We sat on my bed and as I handed him his drink I made sure to place my hand on his thigh. He looked slightly affected by my action, but made no effort to remove my hand. Instead he placed his hand on top my own.

"David, I must confess…"I started to say as he looked, dare I say hopeful? "I think of you constantly, the very depths of my mind are engrained with a burning desire to be only with you."

David, turning the most adorable shade of red, placed a hand on my chest and whispered, "I…also think about being with you. To be completely honest I'm not so sure when I started feeling this way I just know it's been like this for a while now."

"Oh my, you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that." I ran my hand that was previously resting on his thigh further into the semi bulge David had from the alcohol and teasing light touches from before. He groaned into my touch and that's when we lost it. With my other hand I grabbed the back of my Prince's neck and pulled him into me. As our lips locked it felt like the wall that had been suppressing my secret desires had finally broke. I poured all of my emotions and wants into that kiss. David moaned into our heated kiss as we fought for dominance. Of course I won when I started to suck on his bottom lip. I licked his lips before exploring his wet cavern. David's own tongue started to caress my own as we lost ourselves in each other's mouths.

"J-Jefferson" David breathlessly said as he turned his head sideways to gain his breath. I growled in response and pushed him back against my silky blue sheets. I leaned in close and started to lick the junction of his neck and then bit down causing David to shiver. I slide my fingertips under his shirt and felt his silken skin start to goose bump from the cold air. I reached further up to caress his cute pink nipple. "Nnghh," He let out as I leaned down to lick and suck on his other unattended pink nub. I felt David's hands sink into my longer locks and as he scraped his nails against my scalp I couldn't suppress the moan that fell from my lips. I leaned up to admire the view of my Prince laying in my bed, shirt raised up to expose his sexy chest, speaking of which could use some hickeys. I finished removing the Prince's shirt and proceeded to lick and bite my way down his chest to the hemline of his shorts. With my right hand I started caressing up David's leg and when I reached his thigh I slipped my hand in the slight opening in his shorts to grab his now full erection.

"Oh God Jefferson please, I-I need you now! I can't take it anymore." David all but screamed as he pulled me back into a searing kiss. As I pressed him further into the bed I ground my hips into his to create some delightful friction. "Mmmmm, David I want you too." I moaned as I ripped the remaining clothes away from his body.

"That's not fair, you haven't taken anything off!" David pouted at me which caused me to laugh at how cute he was. My Prince. No one else's.

"As you wish, my sweet Prince." David flushed as I said that, and I began stripping away my clothes while staring straight into David's dark lust-filled eyes.

When I finished, I began my previous actions and started to caress David's erection. I heard him groan as I leaned down and pressed a kiss to his pre cum soaked head. I licked up and down until finally engulfing its entirety. He moaned loudly as I began to quickly go up and down his length. As he was distracted by my mouth I reached over to my nightstand to grab the small bottle of lube I had. I coated my fingers and pressed a soaked digit against his entrance all while continuing to suck on his heat. I pressed in another finger and curled them against his soft walls. As David moaned I let go of his dick with a wet pop, and leaned forward to capture his lips in another kiss. He wrapped his arms around me and panted "Now, please. Need you in me now..nghh!" I cut him off by shoving a third finger in him and licked the shell of his ear. I whispered, "Are you sure you can handle all of me Prince, once I'm in I won't stop." He looked up lovingly at me and nodded his head.

Needing no further encouragement I slipped my fingers out and coated myself with lube. I groaned at the touch not realizing how much I have been waiting for this moment. I grabbed David's legs and positioned myself at his entrance. I looked eyes with him when I started going in slowly, letting David feel every single moment of me going into him. It truly felt like no other, I felt as though I was being enveloped in a velvety thickness that had no end to it. David groaned in what seemed like a mix of pain and pleasure. Now fully entered, I pulled halfway out only to start ramming into David.

"Oh David you feel amazing!" I panted as I thrust in and out of a squirming mess that was now David. He looked so sinful under my touch. "Aghhh, Jefferson it feels so good, I've never felt this way before." David yelled as I flipped him over ass in the air. I leaned over and placed my hands on his checks to nudge them apart before leaning down and licking his entrance. "AGHH, J-Jefferosn wait that's weird!" David yelled as I placed my hand on his hip to stop his movements as I continued to rim his hole. As he moaned I shoved my tongue in and out. Then when I had him basically screaming my name I stopped.

AS I leaned up David groaned at the loss of my touch and I placed the head of my dick against his entrance. "David, what is it you want. Beg for it and I will give it to you."

"Nghhh….Hatter, please I'm begging you. I need you to fuck me now!" I lost is when he called me by my Enchanted name and slammed into him ripping a scream from my Prince's throat.

As I continued to thrust in mercilessly, I reached forward to jerk David off. He screamed my name when I finally found his prostate. "HATTER!" I continued hitting that spot viciously and jerking him off a the same time when before we knew it we were both cumming, David on the sheets and I deep within David's clenched, throbbing walls.

"Aghhhhh Hatter!" "Nghhh, D-David…"

I pulled out and flopped next to David scooping him into my arms. As we both lay there panting and enjoying each other's presence I smiled in the thought that my faraway fantasy had finally become a beautiful reality. He with my Prince, my David.

Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome! Please no hateful reviews! However, constructive reviews are welcomed!


End file.
